


Deep Inside

by 1f_this_be_madness



Series: Beyond the Rhapsody [21]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Getting Together, Gwilym Lee Is a Sweetheart, Intimacy, M/M, Mazzellee has snuck up on me and destroyed me with its cuteness, Mostly because Joe's like what the heck is going on right now, Stand Alone, Swearing, Sweet, Tenderness, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1f_this_be_madness/pseuds/1f_this_be_madness
Summary: Joe has convinced himself he's totally in love with Gwil in a friendly way. Mostly. Well. Gwil's great, and he's an amazing snuggler, and he's always hanging out with Joe and coming to cuddle in hotel rooms when they're on a press tour. Joe gets it, he's a snuggly dude. And if he was that amazing and attractive he would snuggle with everybody too, and oh god this definitely isn't just friendly anymore...(Or Joe is totally into Gwil and has been for awhile. And one night he learns that Gwil is feeling something deep inside too...)
Relationships: Ben Hardy & Joe Mazzello, Gwilym Lee & Joe Mazzello, Gwilym Lee/Joe Mazzello
Series: Beyond the Rhapsody [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1390516
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Deep Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I feel I must put a disclaimer for the lack of descriptive tags on this piece. Yes, Gwil and Joe will get together physically below, but I make it my mission not to describe such intimate moments in crude or graphic terms. I really hope I've succeeded. (I also feel incredibly bashful as this is my first time posting this level of smut, ever)

Joe vividly recalls Gwilym barging into his room and dragging him out of bed to play in the Pro/Am golf tournament --which was amazing, even after Joe tried to chicken out. But Gwilym wouldn't let him, and for that, as well as for many other reasons, he is a man, a myth, a legend. 

Joe's so thankful that he listened, and that Gwil had demanded he play; though the sight of Gwil's face in the light of the window, standing on Joe's rumpled sheets, had done some things to Joe that he could only admit to himself privately later. When he was alone. And then had so obviously gushed over Gwil in his Instagram post that Ben noticed. Benny was jealous, in their usual bantering way, but Joe's heart had thudded and he wonders now, as then, what Gwilym thought. If Ben has any right to be.

He's felt himself falling for Gwil for a while, even though he's tried to tell himself that isn't what this is at all. Don't be ridiculous, Joe. Even though they have so much fun together doing everything, hamming it up for photos and going to sports games and wearing matching watches and hugging it out on visits abroad, keeping good company. Not to mention that Gwil comes into Joe's hotel room and climbs on top of him all the time on press tours. They aren't officially going together or anything of the sort but are always coming into each other's rooms to snuggle. 

On this current occasion Gwil whispers his name and starts crawling up the bed after Joe says yeah, he's awake. Joe's heart is pounding as he feels the bed move, and his hips nearly jerk as Gwil takes hold of his waist. To orient himself and slide upward, certainly, get in a good place for a cuddle. Nothing else, come on, Joe. Gwil is amazing at cuddling and could make Joe fall in love with him from that alone, if he hadn't already--okay, whoa, calm down.

Joe focuses his gaze on Gwilym, seeing the shadow of his face leaning over Joe's as his eyes adjust to the lack of light. He sees Gwil's slightly mussed hair and then his cheekbones and cannot help reaching up and rubbing one thumb across that prominent facial feature. Seeming sharper even than usual in the moonlight. Joe tenses up after, ready to withdraw his hand, but Gwil smiles and catches hold of his fingers, pressing his lips to Joe's palm as he rests his weight down against him. Is this the real life, or is it fantasy?

"Oi Joe," Gwilym whispers, wetting his lips as he looks into Joe's eyes, thinking about all the things he loves about this man, and feeling Joe gasp a little as he automatically moves into him-- as if he cannot help it. Whoah Gwilym, calm down. He ducks his head a bit and blushes bright red.

But when Joe responds, voice slightly rough, oh god-- "Yeah, Gwil?"

Gwilym pushes on: "...I-- you remember that time Ben told you to get out of my arsehole?"

Joe gulps, nodding his head. "Yeah," he croaks, feeling as though his voice sounds super low and super strange. And his hand is still on Gwilym's cheek, he realizes. "I, uh, was just thinking about that, actually," Joe admits, because what the hell. May as well be honest.

He doesn't know what he expects, but Gwilym friggin BEAMS, his gentle voice growing hushed. "Wow, really?"

"Yep," Joe nods. 

"Well that's a good thing, then. Because I would like to lodge a formal complaint about it," he blurts out and then as Joe's brows wrinkle in confusion and the beginnings of worry, oh no he shouldn't have joked about that, Gwil's going to say Ben was out of line and with one fell swoop crush all of Joe's admittedly intimate and quite possibly kinky dreams-- Gwilym surges forward, downward and kisses Joe, hard.

Their lips lock together in a firm kiss that feels so natural and good and right, and Joe finds himself gripping the hair at the nape of Gwil's neck and gasping a bit after the other man moves away, bright gaze already starting to look apologetic, like he should not have presumed, but Mazzello shakes his head instantly, rapidly, and asks "So, uh, do you wanna do this and make Ben's words a reality, Gwilly?"

Gwilym squints and then his brow smooths out as he registers to what Joe is referring. “Ah, yes. Of course, wouldn’t want to embarrass him by proving him wrong.”

"Yeah, because that'd be SUPER embarrassing," Joe grins. It feels like a dare, which is right up Joe's alley.  
He feels giddy after that moment, that kiss; Gwil is so good at it, god-- and Gwil is grinning and waggling his eyebrows and being goofy with him. Yet he's also so sweet and sincere--as now his eyes are roving over Joe's face as he puts a hand to his cheek, caressing the skin with his fingertips. Joe gulps. "Dang this is definitely not a joke anymore," he breathes.

Gwilym pauses, swallows, takes his hand away and shifts as if to move. "Are you alright with it, erm. Not being--?" he starts.

Joe nods rapidly and grabs onto Gwil's hand, pulling it back to his face before swallowing and finishing for him "--A joke anymore? Yes, I'm great. I've always thought you were hot anyway," he adds. "Both in looks and personality." That'll have to do for now, he can't just bust out with _and I've totally fallen in love with you,_ because however willing Gwil is to do... whatever this is right now, he would very likely scarper at that.

Gwilym cocks an eyebrow and squints, which for a second puts Joe into a panic. It's like the guy knows what he's thinking. Could he? But "Really, Joe?" He asks. Rubs a hand gently up and down the other man's side. "This is alright with you?"

"Really, Gwil," god he's so sweet. Such a gentleman. With that thought Joe kisses him again, trailing his own hands down the other man's lean body.

Joe moves his lips across Gwil's chest and then down, unbuttoning his pyjama top, he's wearing a matching set, aw Gwil. Joe just wears t-shirts and boxers to bed, a fact that Gwil seems not to mind as he's rolled over onto his back and slid his hands up under Joe's thin shirt, holding onto him. "Is this okay?" He gasps out as Joe's lips travel lower and Joe starts sliding his pelvis downward.

"Of course, you might just need to hold onto somethin' else, 'cause I'm movin'. If THAT'S okay," he adds, lips now pressing to the skin just below Gwil's belly button, the thin trail of dark hair, causing Gwilym to fist his hands in the sheets and groan loudly as he nods and bucks his hips. Joe presses his lips to Gwilym's skin again-- "God, you're so handsome I wanna cry," he murmurs. It is Gwil who whimpers, tossing his head back and forth, growing in response to what Joe is doing. 

Those blue eyes of his are so bright but more than a little glazed now, his pupils dilated. Dark hair, mussed already, is now wild-looking, standing up and flopping in spikes as his long back and leg muscles quiver.

Joe tugs down the other man's pants as Gwilym lifts his hips to make it easier, and Joe takes Gwil. Smiling as he works his lips along him, hearing the other's groans increase in intensity and volume as he thrashes, hips bucking upward before he slams back onto the bed. Gwilym throws one arm across his face, clenching his fist as he lets out the loudest groan possible and rushes in Joe's mouth, hips rocking as Joe sucks at him, slowly, tongue sliding over and around before he eventually withdraws his mouth and crawls up to fling an arm across Gwilym's sweaty still-heaving chest.

Joe rakes his fingers through the other's hair as Gwilym breathes heavily, turning his face to look at him. The expression in his eyes is so vulnerable and unguarded that Joe makes fun of Gwil’s hair still standing up in spikes to release the tension. "Aww Gwilly, look. You’ve got a Mohawk.” He strokes the hair down and offers to get a comb and brush it. "Or alternatively, I can just make it worse." 

Joe fists his hand in Gwil's hair as he drags Gwil's face to his and kisses him again, laughing as he pulls Gwilym in. Gwil rolls his eyes and runs his hands through Joe’s auburn hair in sweet revenge. Gets his vengeance but is instantly distracted by Joe's lips because Joe is quite a kisser; he certainly moves his mouth enough. And Gwil tastes himself on Joe's tongue, which causes his heart to pound.

Gwil flips the both of them over now so that he is on top of Joe and pressing him into the mattress as they kiss passionately. Joe is gasping and has lost all ability to think, to be competitive, because he's wanted to do this, to make Gwil feel desperate and debauched-- yet now he can't do anything but whimper into Gwil's mouth as he feels those long hands holding him, the weight of Gwilym pinning him down. He wraps his arms around Gwil then and, looking into those sparkling blue eyes, Joe surges up and locks his lips on Gwilym's before trailing his mouth across the other man's cheek to his ear, licking and biting at it. Gwilym clutches him and moans "Oh, yes, sweetheart, go on."

Joe smiles and nibbles around the cartilage of Gwilym's ear before swirling his tongue around the fleshy lobe, sucking it into his mouth and murmuring round it "You like this, yeah, I know you do." Gwil yelps and rolls his hips down into Joe, nodding and pressing him into the mattress as he moans and whimpers. "Gwilym," Joe whispers.

"Yes, Joseph?" Gwil gasps, pants, and Joe relinquishes his earlobe to press his lips and suck a spot on his neck. Gwilym's breath hitches and he groans again. "Oh, god…"

"Yeah? You like that?" Joe mutters, feeling Gwilym's pulse pounding in his neck. Gwil groans yet again, rolls his long lean body into Joe's. The shorter man nearly loses all concentration as he feels Gwil moving against him, feels himself now throbbing through all their clothes, as Gwil had pulled his pants back on, but he has to be strong. He wants to make Gwil feel good. Wants to make him beg.

But he also has no idea if he's got enough self-discipline to do that.

"Gwil," Joe gasps out. Those bright eyes lock on him, Gwil's lips close to his ear as his sweet voice responds

"Yes, Joe?"

"I just want you to know you make me feel so good, you're wonderful, so great," Joe gasps as Gwilym rolls his hips down into him even harder. "And I was wondering --oh-- if, you, would you… god, Gwil," Joe's teeth are flashing as he opens his mouth in a whimper. Gwilym has curled his hand around and palms a handful of Joe's bum, making Joe cry out. "Yes, oh, that--" he shifts himself to let Gwil's fingers fall against him and rubs himself into them. 

Gwil's brows go up. "Oh, you want me to touch you," he says as though just realizing now. Joe nods frantically. "Are you going to beg, Joey?"

"Only if you make me," Joe gasps, rolling into Gwil, pale cheeks getting flushed and hazel-brown eyes enormous. "But you're so sweet, Gwil, you're wonderful-- oh!" Gwilym has shifted his fingers to slide into Joe's boxers, tugging them down. Pressing fingertips down to, on him and circling one around. "Oh yes, oh my god." 

"This good?" Gwilym grunts, stroking around, gasping a bit. "Do you want more?"

"Yes, Gwil, unh I want your fingers, you feel so good, I want those elegant hands inside me, please," Joe whimpers, bucks, and Gwilym flushes.

"How could I possibly say no after you put it like that?" He murmurs, and gently pushes a finger inside. 

Joe screams, almost; it's such a loud real sound of pleasure as he shudders and Gwil pumps and curls his fingers. "Oh that's it, I love that, right there, yes, god Gwil you feel amazing." 

Gwilym squints, facial features intent as he thrusts his first two fingers, and then a third as Joe moans and grows so open for him. He didn't think he would be ready again, definitely not so soon; but finds that he is, and "Joe," he slows his movement for a moment. "D'you want me inside you, love?" 

"I thought--" Joe gasps. "Uhh, you are, you already are. Your fingers feel so good."

"But I think I might feel better," Gwil takes Joe's hand with his free one and curves it around him so the other man can feel him throbbing. Joe's eyes get even bigger if that's possible. 

"Oh," he gasps. "Then oh yeah, yes." Nodding rapidly, reaching back to hold Gwilym's wrist and keep his fingers moving, Joe rolls onto his stomach and says the words that make Gwil come undone, words he never thought he'd seriously hear, voiced almost in a whisper: "Yes, take me, Gwilym."

Gwilym groans, hair flopping into his eyes. "Joe, d'you have--?"

"Yeah, table. Top drawer, and there's, oh--" Gwil leans over, moving his fingers faster, and finds condoms and lubrication. Even though they're in a hotel. 

"...Joe?"

"Yeah, I know," Joe gasps, rolling his hips into the bed, feeling himself pulsing. He already feels so good. "I'm a horny bastard, right? Wasn't even sure...,"

"No, you're not at all," Gwil ducks his head to kiss Joe on the neck as he opens a packet and stretches the rubber, pouring the lubricant and then untying the drawstring of his pyjama bottoms, dropping them and his pants again. "It's only natural to be careful," he growls, and Joe cries out and bucks as he hears all this. Gwilym is withdrawing his hand to clean up and get ready "Prepared and safe --be right back. God you're sexy," Gwilym whispers before leaving to wash and returning, crawling over the bed on top of the other man again. The way he had done initially tonight, but it's so different now. 

He presses kisses to Joe's shoulder blades as he takes his fingers and gently curves them, opening Joe. He's so far along after what he's done that it's just a bit of pressure til he pushes in, going and filling.

"Oh, Gwilym," Joe moans, arching back. "God, you're good."

Gwil starts moving down, rolling into Joe, pressing his lips to the other man's neck and back, kissing the sweat away. Joe pants and gasps as he also moves, tossing his head side to side, up and back, arching himself upward, mouth opening and closing wordlessly for once.

Gwilym has rendered Joe without the power of speech, and it's so amazing to see how much pleasure he is getting. Clutching the sheets and blankets, tossing his head back and forth, whimpering and gasping. And then words spoken with soft awe: "Oh, Gwilym, you're so good, I love this," he whispers, and that is what does it, sends Gwilym forward with his strongest thrust and a complete rush of ecstasy as Joe cries out and rushes into ecstasy as well without even needing to be touched himself.

He presses his face into the pillow, rocking as Gwilym slows down and presses a final sweet kiss to the nape of Joe's neck before withdrawing and getting up, moving a bit unsteadily, like the little horse who's newly and knows nothing but feels everything. He puts a shaking hand to Joe's cheek and whispers that he'll be back directly, before disappearing into the bathroom again.

Joe hears running water as he flops onto his back, feeling a pleasant ache inside him from being taken thoroughly, and god did it feel good. He moves his legs a bit and can't help wrinkling his nose as it's damp, and thick and sticky-- and then Gwilym's back with a washcloth to wipe him and the bedclothes dry so tenderly that Joe feels tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. 

Particularly when Gwil wraps those long arms around him and tucks him back into his underpants, murmuring "There now, Joe." Running a hand over Joe's forehead and stroking back his hair. He's the sweetest most caring man in the world, and

"Thank you," Joe says, but at Gwilym's smile and nod he knows in his heart how inadequate that is, and thus blurts "Gwil Lee, I absolutely freaking adore you."

Gwilym's eyes sparkle even brighter, if that's possible. He's like a Disney princess, what the heck. Joe tugs him down to lay next to him and Gwil presses a kiss to his forehead. A nonverbal expression of his own adoration as he slides to lie against Joe's side, one arm curling around to hold on tight and snuggle. 

"Ohhh NOW you wanna snuggle, huh?" Asks Joe.

Gwilym lifts his head a little. "Of course I do."

Joe smiles. "Snuggling is your natural state of being, I knew it. You totally have snuggle powers!"

Gwilym laughs fondly. "I'm glad that you think so."

"Oh I don't think, I know so," Joe returns. "You're SuperGwil and snuggling is your superpower." 

Gwilym rolls his eyes now. "Oh my god, go to sleep, Joe."

"Oookaaay," Joe singsongs. "But we both know it's true."

"Whatever you say," Gwilym murmurs into Joe's back, almost asleep, and smiles as he feels Joe take his hand, lacing their fingers together. As Gwil is drifting off, hovering at the very edge of sleep with his fingers intertwined with Joe's, as their hearts are and bodies have been, he hears Joe ask one final thing:

"So if I say you're my boyfriend, is that cool?"

**Author's Note:**

> Joe and Gwil are so adorable and have taken my imagination, but this is fiction and I don't intend to disrespect their lives in any way. Much as I've said below my Gwil/Rami and Ben/Joe pieces.
> 
> *I've made references to Joe's Instagram post on Gwil's birthday and Ben's reply
> 
> Thanks to my friend as well as another writer here who both encouraged me to post this piece. Thank you both so much for helping me expand my comfort zone and broaden my horizons, so to speak
> 
> I hope you like this, though I do feel a bit bashful about it still. Comments are appreciated <3


End file.
